


Santana's Request: Finn's Time

by Gleekship



Series: Santana's Request [2]
Category: Glee
Genre: Character Death, Crying, F/F, Friendship, Husbands, M/M, Wakes & Funerals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-10
Updated: 2013-06-12
Packaged: 2017-12-14 14:21:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/837856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gleekship/pseuds/Gleekship
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set two years after chapter 32, Graduation, in Santana's Request. It's based on the scene where Kurt gives his speech in the final chapter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Two Years After Graduation**

Kurt wakes up to the feeling of soft kisses being pressed to his back.

"Sam." Kurt mutters. "Give it a rest. I got class in a few hours."

"Your phone's ringing." Sam mumbles into his back.

Kurt takes a deep breath and finally hears it. His phone is ringing from the bedside table. He groans and moves out of Sam's arms. His husband relents and Kurt is able to reach his phone. He doesn't check who it is before clicking the answer button and putting the phone to his ear.

"I hope you know that it's five-" He looks at his bedside alarm clock. "forty-two in the morning and that I am not very fond of you at the moment. What do you want?"

"Kurt." He barely hears the small voice through the phone.

He sits up and holds the phone closer. "Mom? Mom what's wrong?"

"Kurt." Her only answer is just quiet.

"Mom? You're scaring me." Kurt says slowly as he sits up.

He feels Sam sit up beside him. "What's wrong?"

Kurt shakes his head and focuses on his mother. "Mom. I need you to tell me what's wrong."

"It's . . . it's Finn." She says slowly, her voice absent of emotion.

"What's wrong with Finn?" Kurt asks slowly.

Sam starts rubbing his back.

"It's Finn." She says again. "It's Finn."

Kurt takes a deep breath. "Mom . . . can I talk to dad?"

"It's Finn." He hears before the sound of the phone moving.

He hears his dad clear his throat before he speaks. "Kurt."

"What's wrong dad? Mom sounds confused." Kurt explains.

His dads breath hitches. "It's Finn."

"That's what mom said. What about Finn?" Kurt asks.

"He's . . . Finn's dead Kurt." Kurt's heart stops.

_No. No._

"How?" Kurt asks quietly, his husbands hand on his back doing nothing to comfort him.

Burt sighs into the phone. "I was told that he had a bit to much to drink when he was out with his friends. I guess he got a bit to drunk and starting rambling things. About how . . . about how he hurt Santana and that he's so sorry."

Kurt closes his eyes and the first tear escapes.

His dad continues on. "They were by their base so they walked Finn back. He . . . Finn . . . he took one of the guns and said everyone was better off without him. He shot himself." His voice goes quiet by the end.

Kurt lets out a sob and drops the phone. He falls into Sam's warm arms, sobbing. He barely notices Sam pick up the phone and talk to his dad. He didn't notice Sam hang up and hold him close as he let a few of his own tears drop. He didn't notice how panicked Sam looked when Kurt wouldn't respond.

"It's okay baby. Just calm down." Sam whispers into his ear before kissing him on the temple.

Kurt shakes his head 'no'. "Santana." Surprisingly, his voice doesn't shake. "Get . . . need . . . Santana."

Sam nods and kisses Kurt softly on the lips before sliding out of the bed. He slips on a pair of boxers before crossing to their door and stepping out. Kurt wraps his arms around himself.

_Why would he kill himself? Santana forgave him. I forgave him. He was going to the army to do something good. I thought he was changing._

"Kurt." Santana moves to sits beside him. "Are you okay?" She places her hand over his sweaty forehead. "Sam wouldn't tell me what's wrong. He said to ask you."

Kurt looks up at her with teary eyes. She pulls him straight into her arms.

"Shh. It's okay. It's just you and me. No one else." Santana holds him tight.

Kurt cradles himself into her chest.

"Tell me what's wrong?" Santana asks softly as she rubs her hand up and down his spine.

Kurt shivers before taking a deep breath. "Fi-" His brothers name gets stuck in his throat. He takes a deep breath and stares into Santana's neck. "Finn's dead.

Santana slowly takes his head and moves him so they're looking each other into the eyes. "What?"

"He committed suicide." Kurt whispers. "The guilt of what he did to you drove him to do it."

Santana lets her mouth hang open.

"He shot himself." Kurt chuckles dryly. "After everything . . . he went and shot himself. You forgave him and he shot himself." Kurt pulls out of Santana's hold and moves to start pacing on the floor. "That coward." Kurt snaps as he stops and looks at Santana. " He has the nerve to drag himself out of this world and away from the problems that he caused."

Santana stares at him from the bed. "Calm down Kurt."

"I can't." Kurt growls. "I can't forgive him for . . . for that."

Santana dries her tears with the back of her hand before standing up and moving to hug Kurt. "We forgave him long ago. You have no reason to feel bad. He was your brother." Santana whispers. "Please Kurt."

Kurt slowly starts shaking his head before the tears start falling again. "Why?" Kurt cries. "Why can't everything just be fine. Why'd he have to go and ruin our family?"

"He hasn't ruined our family. We have each other, and Brit and Sam. We also have the twins. And our friends. Our family just had a death. It's part of life." Santana leans down and kisses Kurt softly on the temple.

Kurt shivers. "I'm sorry. I just . . . I wish he wasn't gone. It's going to be so hard for mom and dad."

"I know." Santana pulls him over to the bed. "Come sleep. I'll call them tomorrow and figure out what we're going to do."

"You're going to the funeral?" Kurt asks as he slips under the blankets.

"Yes. We're all going. To say our final goodbyes. You're parents will need you there as well." Santana climbs in behind him.

"Our parents." Kurt corrects her as he lets her wrap her arms around him.

"Yes. Our parents. Now get some sleep. I'll take care of everything tomorrow." Santana says softly.

"Okay." Kurt closes his eyes. "I love you Santana."

"I love you too."


	2. Chapter 2

Kurt shivers under the delightful touch of Puck's hand running through his hair.

"Thank you for this." Kurt whispers from where is head is laying on Puck's lap.

Puck nods. "Why aren't you having Sam or Santana do this?"

Kurt shrugs in his tux. "I don't want to worry them. They've been hovering over me for the past week."

Puck nods in understanding. "Are you going to be okay?"

Kurt chuckles. "Don't go all mother on me Noah."

"I'm serious Kurt. Your brother only died a week ago. Yeah you're not close, but . . . you're family." Puck whispers near the end.

Kurt sighs. "I know. I'm just worried about mom right now."

"Burt with her?" Puck asks.

"Yeah. Sam, Brit, and Santana took the twins over their too. They're going to try and keep them busy until the funeral." Kurt explains.

Puck chuckles. "Does Burt have to wear a suit?"

Kurt rolls his eyes. "Get over yourself. You're wearing the suit and that's that. And it's not like you have to wear one everyday."

"I will when I get back to LA. I got my album release part on Monday." Puck chuckles. "You still coming?"

"Yeah. Actually-" Kurt says slowly. "I was hoping I could go back with you and stay the weekend with you. Go back to New York next week."

Puck's eyes narrow and he stops moving his hand through Kurt's hair. "What does Sam think about this?"

"He . . . understands. He said it was good that I'm getting a break from college, work . . . the kids." Kurt answers. "Is that okay with you?"

"Yeah." Puck answers as he starts moving his hand again. "Are you sure you can afford a week off from school?"

"They're e-mailing my work to me. I'll finish it on the flight back to New York." Kurt responds softly.

"Okay." Puck says softly.

Kurt closes his eyes again. "Have you picked a song to sing today?"

"Yeah." Puck lets out a deep breath. "Have you?"

"Of course." Kurt says with a smile. "I'm ready for any event." Puck raises an eyebrow. "You know what I mean. I know enough songs to pick out quick enough."

Puck chuckles. "Who else is singing for him?"

Kurt bites his lip. "Mom said that she asked Quinn and Rachel too, but I'm not sure if they will or not."

Just then, the alarm on Kurt's phone goes off. He pulls it out of his pocket and turns it off.

"We have half an hour to be there." Kurt says quietly.

Puck sighs before putting his arms under Kurt and picking him up off his lap. Kurt squeals as Puck picks him up bridal style.

"What are you doing?" Kurt asks.

"We both know that you're going to milk every minute we have before we absolutely need to go. I'd like to arrive early so I can see my kids before everything gets all sad." Puck explains.

"They're not your kids." Kurt rolls his eyes as he struggles in Puck's arms.

Puck chuckles. "They're my kids and you know it. They love their Uncle Noah."

"They do." Kurt agrees.

Puck smiles before letting go of Kurt's legs, allowing him to stand up. Kurt smooths down his suit and puts his phone back in his pocket.

"Keys?" Kurt looks to Puck as he walks to the door.

"Check." Puck moves to follow Kurt.

Kurt takes a deep breath before stepping out of the hotel room. Puck follows him, locking the door behind them.

Kurt starts walking slowly down the hallway. He drags his feet against the carpet.

Puck tosses his arm over Kurt's shoulder and pulls him close. "You'll be fine. And then we'll spend the rest of the weekend partying in LA. I'll show you the best hot spots. Maybe meet a nice guy."

Kurt chuckles as the reach the elevator. "I don't think Sam, my husband, will approve."

"He won't know." Puck smirks as he hits the button to go to the first floor.

"He's my husband. When are you going to get that into your thick head." Kurt chuckles.

Puck shrugs. "It's not that I don't like him, it's just that he needs to stop dying his hair blonde."

Kurt laughs. "He said he's going to stop next month when summer starts."

"I'm sure." Puck suppresses a laugh.

"But you can show me some clubs. Maybe I'll get inspiration for some clothing designs for my hopefully future fashion line." Kurt mumbles as the elevator stops and he steps out.

Puck is right on his tail, arm still on Kurt's shoulders. "You know you will little dude. Once you're done with college, you'll be designing clothes for everyone. And if not, you will be my designer for when I go on tour. Simple as that."

Kurt chuckles and reaches up to take Puck's hand that's dangling off his shoulder. "Thanks Puck, but you don't have to do that for me."

"I'm doing it for me." Puck says quickly and with a serious look, "I gots to look good for the ladies."

Kurt rolls his eyes. "When are you going to settle down? Find a nice girl."

Puck chuckles as he leads them out of the hotel and into the parking lot. "No one can tie the Puckster down. You know this."

"I'll wait forever and then tell you I told you so." Kurt chuckles as they reach Kurt's rental car.

Puck rolls his eyes as he hops in the passenger side. He hands Kurt the keys. Kurt starts the car and pulls out onto the main road.

Kurt tosses Puck his phone. "Text Santana and see if the twins are ready."

"Why not Sam?" Puck asks.

"Because being the guy that Sam is, he's probably making sure that mom has everything." Kurt smiles. "Now get back to texting. I need to know."

"Yes sir, little dude sir." Puck mock salutes before looking to the phone.

Kurt rolls his eyes and looks back to the road. He glances at the sky. It seems to be reflecting the day. Dark and gloomy, looking on the verge of raining.

"Santana says that they're already at the church." Puck tells him.

Kurt's eyebrows go up. "Really? They're there early."

"She also said that Carole wanted some time along before everyone else gets there." Puck says with a frown.

Kurt nods in understanding. He spots the graveyard at the end of the road. Only a few cars are there. He spots his dads and pulls up behind it.

He smiles when Puck takes his hand. "It's okay to not be strong Kurt." Puck whispers.

Kurt squeezes his hand back and smiles. " I know." He gives Puck one last look before stepping out of the car.

Puck waits for Kurt at the sidewalk. He Kurt pulls Puck into a half-hug before moving along the fence. He sees Carole standing over the closed casket that's hovering above the whole dug in the ground. Burt is sitting in the back row of chairs. Anita is sitting on his lap. Brittany and Santana are next to him, Adrian switching between each of their laps. Sam is sitting away from everyone else. His head is buried in his hands.

"Go to your mom. I'll talk to Sam." Puck tells Kurt as he places a hand on the smaller boys shoulder.

"But he's my-"

"I know he's your husband, but your mom needs you. You're her only son now. I'll be a friend and you go be a son." Puck says softly.

Kurt nods before they both step onto grass together. Kurt walks towards the middle aisle while Puck goes to the car right towards Sam. Kurt steps up to his dad who's sitting at the edge of the row. He places a hand on his dads shoulder.

"Hey kiddo." Burt looks up at Kurt with wet, red eyes.

Kurt smiles down at him. "How are you?"

Burt tries to smile, but fails. Kurt nods in understanding. He looks over at Santana. She's staring at him with tired eyes. Kurt gives her a smile and squeezes his dads shoulder before walking towards his mother.

Her eyes are staring blankly at the coffin a few feet in front of her. Kurt walks in front of her and sits down beside her. She slowly looks at him and a few tears leave her eyes. She tries to smile like Burt did, but she fails. Kurt nods in understanding. He reaches over to take her hand. She lets her head fall on his shoulder. Kurt places his head on top of hers.

_Say something. Are you okay? Stupid question._

"Will you ever be okay?" Kurt asks quietly.

Carole lets out a sob. Kurt wraps his arms around her. She begins shaking in his arms.

"It'll be okay mom." Kurt whispers through his tears. She sobs louder when he calls her mom. "I'll be here for you."

She pulls out of his arms and looks at him. Kurt's heart breaks at her face.

"I love you Kurt. Just as much as Finn." She says softly.

"I love you too mom." Kurt whispers before she pulls him in for a hug.

Kurt lets out a shaky breath.

Carole pulls back from the hug. "Can you . . . can you get your father? I've been a bit gone these past few days.

"I know." Kurt mutters as he nods.

He slowly stands up and starts walking away. His dad watches him as he approaches.

"How is she?" Burt asks as he hands Anita to Santana and stands up.

"She needs you." Kurt answers.

Burt smiles as he looks at Kurt. "It's the first time she's cried since we've found out."

Kurt nods and pulls his dad into a hug. "Go then."

"I love you Kurt." Burt says as he pulls back.

"Love you too." Kurt whispers as his dad walks past him to his wife.

Kurt leans down to Santana and Brittany to kiss Anita and Adrian on the cheeks.

"How are you doing?" Santana asks.

"It's getting better." Kurt whispers before glancing over to Sam and Puck. "I need to go talk to him."

"Go. We'll be here when you're done." Santana leans up and kisses his cheek.

Brittany gives him a smile before focusing on the twins.

Kurt turns and starts walking towards his best friend and boyfriend. Out of the corner of his eyes, he watches as people start arriving in groups.

Kurt stays quiet as he approaches. Puck is the first to notice him. He gives Sam a hug before standing up and walking over to Kurt.

"How's your mom?" Puck asks.

"She'll be better." Kurt answers.

Puck nods before letting out a shaky breath. "You need to talk to him. You've shut him out for the past week. It's hurting him too."

Kurt pulls Puck into a hug. "Thank you."

Puck rubs his hands up and down Kurt's back before letting go. "I'll talk to you later."

"Yeah." Kurt says quietly as Puck walks away.

Kurt hesitates before walking the few feet forward to sit down next to Sam. The blonde doesn't even look up.

"I'm sorry." Kurt says quietly.

He hears Sam's breathing speed up, but his face shows nothing. "What do you have to be sorry for?" His voice is completely monotone.

"I've pulled away this past week . . . and I'm sorry. It doesn't matter what happened to Finn . . . I should have talked to you." Kurt apologizes.

"I know that Puck is your best friend, but why would you talk to him and not me?" Sam slowly turns his head to look at Kurt.

Kurt flinches as he sees the hurt in those beautiful green eyes. "Because he calls me on my bull crap." Kurt smiles a bit. "He doesn't let me drown in my sorrows."

"I wouldn't let you either." Sam insists.

"But I'd want to with you." Kurt tries to explain. "I'd want to just stay wrapped in your arms and never leave. I wouldn't have came for the funeral because I'd rather just be somewhere with you." Kurt takes a deep breath before reaching over and places his hand on Sam's shoulder. Sam's hand goes up to touch Kurt's. Both of their breaths hitch at the contact. "Noah forces me to stay strong, and when I'm with you . . ." Kurt takes a deep breath. "I can't use you all the time to be strong for me. Noah helps me be strong on my own."

"Kurt." Sam chuckles softly. "You are so much stronger than me." H squeezes Kurt's hand on his shoulder. "It's okay if you need me to be strong for you once in a while."

Kurt nods. "I know."

Sam turns in his seat and pulls Kurt forward. Kurt crumbles into Sam's lap. Sam's hugging him while Kurt presses his face into the crook of Sam's neck.

"I've missed you." Kurt whispers.

"Then let me be strong for you. I mean, I am your husband after all." Sam chuckles. "We have to share these things."

Kurt pulls back. "I know." He leans in and kisses his husband.

* * *


	3. Chapter 3

Kurt can't take it anymore. He looks away from his mother as she struggles to speak in front of the group of people, gathered in the name of one Finn Hudson. Kurt glances to the right, watching his husband. Their eyes catch each other. Sam's eyes are full of tears as he listens to the pain in his mother-in-laws voice. Kurt gives a small smile before looking the opposite direction.

Burt Hummel sits to his left. Tears in his eyes, the longing to get up and comfort his wife, only holding himself back by digging his fingers into his seat, knowing that his wife needs to do this. Kurt reaches over to take his dads hand. His dad reaches his first. Kurt just lets his hand relax into the vice-grip.

Kurt turns his head to look behind him. Puck tries to smile at him, but fails. Kurt gives him a grim smile and slides his over. Next to his best friend are an unlikely pair, Quinn Fabray and Rachel Berry. Kurt was surprised when both girls showed up together to honor their former boyfriend. Kurt was even more surprised when they informed him that they would be singing a duet together in his memory.

Santana and Brittany sit to the other side of Puck. Each girl is holding one of the twins. Kurt smiles as he remembers that both twins fall asleep easily when his girls work together. Kurt's heart breaks again as he watches Santana watch the casket that holds her children's biological father. Brittany holds tightly onto her hand and lets her head rests on Santana's shoulder.

Unfortunately, none of the other members of New Directions were able to make it. Most of their careers were taking off around that time and were needed at their jobs. Artie had already sent his deepest apologies to the elder Hummel's. Tina and Mike sent a small check to help pay for funeral costs. Mercedes, who still held a grudge, sent a small "I'm sorry." and and offer to help whenever they needed it.

Kurt glances past them. What surprised him the most was the amount of former McKinley High students that were there. Almost the entire football team that played when Finn did had shown up. Behind the football team sat another hundred people. All varying from Finn's former teachers, people he knew, and his fellow soldiers before his untimely . . . death.

Kurt gulps before he looks back forward. His dad lets go and rushes forward to capture Carole in his arms as she collapses. He carries her sobbing back to their chairs in the front. Kurt blinks away his tears as he watches Quinn and Rachel stand up and make their way to the small stage, hesitating as they look down at the brown coffin, waiting to be lowered into the grown.

"Hello everyone." Quinn says quietly. "We just . . ." Quinn trails off as she looks down, her shoulders shaking.

Rachel is at her side in an instant, wrapping her arms around the blonde. Rachel takes a deep breath before regaining her focus.

"There's so much we want to say, but singing is always what we did best. We hope that this song says everything." Rachel says softly, her voice carrying through the silent graveyard, save for a few sobs. A piano starts playing from the small speakers set on each side of the stage.

 

_(Quinn and Rachel)_

_Na na, na na na, na na_

_(Quinn)_

_I miss you, miss you so bad_

_(Rachel)_

_I don't forget you, oh it's so sad_

_(Quinn and Rachel)_

_I hope you can hear me_

_I remember it clearly_

Both girls look down at the coffin.

 

_(Quinn and Rachel)_

_The day you slipped away_

_Was the day I found it won't be the same_

_Oh_

Rachel and Quinn connect their hands, looking to the sky with tears in their eyes.

 

_(Quinn and Rachel)_

_Na na na na na na na_

Kurt feels the hot tears fall down his face.

 

_(Rachel)_

_I didn't get around to kiss you_

_Goodbye on the hand_

_(Quinn)_

_I wish that I could see you again_

_I know that I can't_

_(Quinn and Rachel)_

_Oh_

_I hope you can hear me cause I remember it clearly_

Not an eye is dry in the graveyard. Kurt grips onto Sam's hand.

 

_(Quinn and Rachel)_

_The day you slipped away_

_Was the day I found it won't be the same_

_Oh_

Both girls look back down at the coffin with angry expressions.

 

_(Quinn and Rachel)_

_I had my wake up_

_Won't you wake up_

_I keep asking why_

_And I can't take it_

_It wasn't fake_

_It happened, you passed by_

Rachel is full on crying. Quinn reaches up to run her hands through her hair, pulling on it.

 

_(Quinn and Rachel)_

_Now you are gone, now you are gone_

_There you go, there you go_

_Somewhere I can't bring you back_

They let out shaky breaths before continuing.

 

_(Quinn and Rachel)_

_Now you are gone, now you are gone_

_There you go, there you go,_

_Somewhere you're not coming back_

The girls reconnect their hands. Kurt lets his head fall onto Sam's shoulders. Sam can do nothing but press his wet face into Kurt's hair.

 

_(Quinn and Rachel)_

_The day you slipped away_

_Was the day I found it won't be the same no.._

_The day you slipped away_

_Was the day that I found it won't be the same oh..._

The music stops playing, the two sing in unison.

 

_(Quinn and Rachel)_

_Na na, na na na, na na_

_I miss you_

Both girls fall into each others arms, crying. No one can break themselves to move them from the stage. Kurt's about to get up when Puck rushes up the stage. The girls crumble into his arms. Kurt cringes as all he hears is crying surround him, echoing through the graveyard.

Puck stands up and faces them. "For Finn." He whispers through his tears.

Kurt watches people nod at his two, simple words. Puck turns around and carefully helps the girls stand up. They both wobble from the stage and collapse into their chairs, crying silently.

Puck takes a deep breath. "Finn . . . he was my best bro. Through everything." Puck chuckles. "And I just want everyone to know . . . he always will be. No matter how awesome Kurt is."

This gets a few laughs. Puck smiles, happy to relieve some tension.

Puck takes a deep breath. "Now I'd like to sing to my once best friend." He looks down at the coffin. "May you rest in piece."

Puck grabs a chair from the side of the stage and sits down as the piano starts through the speakers. Puck glances at the coffin displayed in front of him. He reaches out and lets his fingers graze across the wood as he starts to sing.

 

_(Puck)_

_Is this the moment where I look you in the eye?_

Puck smiles softly as he looks the casket up and down.

 

_(Puck)_

_Forgive my broken promise that you'll never see me cry_

He looks up at everyone with fresh tears in his eyes.

 

_(Puck)_

_And everything, it will surely change even if I tell you I won't go away today_

He stands up and glances at everyone.

 

_(Puck)_

_Will you think that you're all alone_

_When no one's there to hold your hand?_

He leans down and presses his hand to the casket, right above where Finn's heart should be.

 

_(Puck)_

_And all you know seems so far away and everything is temporary rest your head_

He lets out a shaky breath.

 

_(Puck)_

_I'm permanent_

Puck moves to the front of the coffin. He sits down and lets his feet dangle off the stage.

 

_(Puck)_

_I know he's living in hell every single day_

Puck lets out a dry chuckle.

 

_(Puck)_

_And so I ask oh god is there some way for me to take his place_

Puck tightens his grip on the edge of the stage, anger reaching his voice.

 

_(Puck)_

_And when they say it's all touch and go I wish I could make it go away_

_But still you say_

Puck looks up. Everyone is surprised that the former bully, the former McKinley Titan football star is balling his eyes out.

_(Puck)_

_Will you think that you're all alone when no one's there to hold your hand?_

Puck starts shaking his head.

 

_(Puck)_

_When all you know seems so far away and everything is temporary, rest your head_

He looks to the sky and takes a deep breath.

 

_(Puck)_

_I'm permanent_

His belting voice is full of sorrow, breaking the hearts of all the ears that hear him.

 

_(Puck)_

_I'm permanent_

Puck lowers his head to look to the ground.

 

_(Puck)_

_Is the moment where I look you in the eye?_

Puck's voice goes soft, full of loneliness and loss.

 

_(Puck)_

_Forgive my promise that you'll never see me cry_

The music ends and everyone watches as Puck's shoulders shake up and down. Visible tears dropping to the grass below.

Kurt can't help it, he's out of his seat and by Puck in a heartbeat. The bigger boy falls into Kurt's arms, his sobs getting louder, and sadder. Kurt cradles Puck's head to his chest, his shirt being soaked with tears, and for once, not caring.

Kurt looks out to everyone, letting Puck cry in his arms. "Finn was loved. Finn was . . . he will be missed. He was a friend . . . and he was my brother." Piano music starts again, this time for Kurt.

 

_(Kurt)_

_I was on the porch_

_She was in the den_

Kurt slowly starts rocking Puck in his arms. Kurt looks over to his mom with teary eyes.

 

_(Kurt)_

_I heard my mama's voice asking someone when_

Kurt looks up to the sky.

 

_(Kurt)_

_And I knew she was talking about you_

Kurt looks back down, staring into space . . . lost in memories.

 

_(Kurt)_

_'Cause she cried and kept on asking why_

Kurt starts running his hands along Puck's mohawk, but the boys cries get louder, along with everyone else's as they listen to the lyrics.

 

_(Kurt)_

_You were the one_

He looks back to his mother and father.

 

_(Kurt)_

_Mama's first son_

_Daddy's little man_

_My Big Brother_

_Who I love, who I love_

Kurt slowly looks around at everyone. Even the jocks are crying. Many of the crying girls are being held in the arms of their crying men.

 

_(Kurt)_

_You were in my room_

_Sitting on the Floor_

_Playing with these plastic soldiers marching off to war_

Kurt leans down and kisses Puck on the temple.

 

_(Kurt)_

_And did you know_

Kurt closes his eyes.

 

_(Kurt)_

_That someday you'd really go_

_You went to fight 'cause you always did what's right_

Kurt feels a presence by him. He opens his eyes to see Sam and Santana sitting on the stage by him, their hands connected.

 

_(Kurt)_

_You were the one_

Kurt catches Carole's eye. Her eyes are glistening with melancholy, but also . . . hope.

 

_(Kurt)_

_Mama's first son_

His dad watches him with a proud smile.

 

_(Kurt)_

_Daddy's little man_

Kurt holds Puck as tightly as the boy is holding him.

 

_(Kurt)_

_My Big Brother_

_Who I love, who I love_

Finn's military brethren slowly walk onto stage with a flag.

 

_(Kurt)_

_From corner to corner they folded the flag_

Kurt slowly helps Puck stand up as the soldiers fold the flag.

 

_(Kurt)_

_And I heard a bugle cry_

Kurt grabs Sam's hand and leads him and Puck back onto the stage.

 

_(Kurt)_

_Holding onto a plastic soldier I said goodbye_

Kurt steps back as the soldiers salute, their final goodbye.

 

_(Kurt)_

_You were the one_

Puck throws a hand of dirt in.

 

_(Kurt)_

_Mama's first son_

Santana throws her hand of dirt in while Burt and Carole make their way up to the stage.

 

_(Kurt)_

_Daddy's little man_

His parents throw their dirt in.

 

_(Kurt)_

_My Big Brother_

Sam throws his dirt in.

 

_(Kurt)_

_Who I love_

Kurt watches as person after person walks to the stage to throw dirt onto his brothers casket.

 

_(Kurt)_

_You were the one_

Kurt grabs a handful of dirt.

 

_(Kurt)_

_Mama's first son_

He feels a light breeze ruffle his hair.

 

_(Kurt)_

_Daddy's little man_

Kurt smiles as he feels . . . right.

 

_(Kurt)_

_My Big Brother_

Kurt watches as the casket is slowly lowered into the ground.

 

_(Kurt)_

_Who I love_

Kurt tosses his dirt into the ground, landing on the casket as it hits the ground.

 

_(Kurt)_

_Who I loved_


	4. Chapter 4

Kurt swoops down to pick up his crawling two year olds. He laughs as they laugh, both happy to be reunited again. Kurt kicks his bag to the side before using his foot to shut the door behind him. He looks around the near empty apartment, sad that all of their money goes to college.

Kurt sets the giggling twins on the couch before sitting down on the floor, facing the couch. "And how are my babies doing?" Kurt tickles Anita and Adrian again. "Were you good for daddy and mommies?" Kurt leans up and kisses them on their cheeks before looking towards the hallway. "You in Santana?"

Sam appears at the kitchen doorway with a towel tossed over his shoulder. "Nope. Just me." Sam wipes his hands on the towel before taking a few steps towards Kurt. "How was your flight?"

"Good." Kurt nods as he stands up to face his husband.

Sam nods. "Good."

Kurt sighs before crossing the few feet between them and pulling Sam into a hug. Sam doesn't hesitate to hug back.

"I've missed you." Kurt whispers into his husbands shoulder.

Sam chuckles. "Then why'd you go?"

Kurt shrugs in Sam's hold. "There was opportunity."

Sam nods, the stubble on his face rubbing against Kurt's smooth skin. "Anything good?"

"Yeah." Kurt says quietly. "There were a few labels that were interested in my designs. Noah referred me, sent them a few designs. I should know in a week or so if anything's going to happen."

Sam pulls back with a smile. "Kurt . . . Kurt, that's great." Sam pulls Kurt into a soft kiss. "I'm so proud of you."

"Thanks." Kurt gives Sam another soft kiss. "But I'm hoping I get one here in New York. I don't want to have to go to LA every week for it. I'd miss you and the twins."

Sam just smiles. "It'd be good for you either way."

Kurt chuckles. "I'll find somewhere closer to home."

Sam leans down and kisses Kurt softly. "We'll go wherever you go." He whispers.

Kurt breathes in the warm scent of his husband.

"Da!" Adrian's voice yells out.

Kurt chuckles and turns around in Sam's hold. "That's right. Dad's home."

Adrian shuffles until his lower half his hanging off the couch. He drops to his feet and runs to his dad. Kurt breaks out of Sam's hold long enough to scoop his son up. Sam's arms wrap around them both.

"I love you." Sam whispers as he drags Kurt over to the couch.

Kurt smiles back. "I love you too."

Sam sits down with Kurt on his lap. Anita moves across the couch so now Kurt is holding both Anita and Adrian. Sam wraps his arms around the three most precious people in his world.

"Talk to me next time." Sam whispers in Kurt's hair. "I can't bear the thought of not having this anymore."

"I know." Kurt cranes his head slightly to catch Sam's lips before pulling away. "So have the twins eaten yet?"

"Yeah." Sam taps the towel on his shoulder. "I was finishing up dishes when you got back."

"You're such a good father." Kurt whispers as he lets his head fall back onto Sam's chest, watching his twins laugh with each other.

"So are you." Sam whispers before loosening his hand around his family and ruffling Adrian's hair. "Are my little twins ready for a bath?"

"No." Anita pouts.

Sam chuckles into Kurt's ear. "She is going to be so much like you as she gets older."

Kurt chuckles and stands up with the twins in his arms. "Come on you two."

"Na-uh." Sam stands up and pulls the twins from his arms. "You need to relax. I'll do this." Sam offers.

"Sam-"

"Go rest Kurt. You get cranky when you don't get your sleep." Sam teases.

Kurt hits him playfully before pulling him in for a soft kiss. "Let me know when your done. I want to read them their story tonight."

Sam nods and gives Kurt a small kiss before rushing the twins off to the bathroom. Kurt stares fondly after them. Kurt sighs before turning around and picking up his bags by the door. He starts towards his bedroom. He stops when the crack of light hits him through the bathroom. Sam is helping the twins create foam beards. Kurt chuckles lightly and makes his way to their room.

He lets his bags fall to the floor by his door. He pops his back before crawling onto his bed and flopping down. He shuts his eyes and breathes in the air.

_It's nice to be home._

He opens his eyes and looks over at Sam's side of their bed. On the bedside table is a picture of Sam and Kurt on their wedding day. Both boys in a tux that Kurt had approved of. He focuses on his handsome husband. His bright green eyes share the excitement that his smile does. He's looking at Kurt like he's the best thing in the world.

"Kurt."

Kurt cranes his neck slightly and sees Sam standing at their doorway. "Hey." Kurt smiles.

"The twins are ready for you." Sam says with his own smile.

Kurt nods and moves to sit up on the edge of the bed. He holds his arms open for Sam. "Come here."

Sam smiles wider as he approaches Kurt and lowers himself into those familiar arms. Kurt soaks in the warmness of his husband.

"What's all this about?" Sam asks into Kurt's shoulder.

Kurt chuckles before standing up, keeping his arms around Sam. "Just . . . glad to be home." Kurt gives Sam a quick kiss before glancing towards the door.

Sam gets the idea and lets go of Kurt. Kurt links their hands and leads them towards their children.

"Dad!" Those voices make him smile.

* * *


End file.
